


higher and higher (we're gonna take it)

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: Drive-Ins, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub Sex, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen has no idea Dakota’s even going to the event in Dallas until she gets a text as she’s boarding her flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	higher and higher (we're gonna take it)

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the Chanel event in Dallas from a few weeks ago. Some [gifs](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/post/70099617578) [from](http://monalisasnmadhatters.tumblr.com/post/69834673745) that night. 
> 
> And [here](http://24.media.tumblr.com/30c88ba9e8eb1173adb9c96bdb8df554/tumblr_mxng1jG1KH1qf8gvro1_500.jpg) [are](http://25.media.tumblr.com/14290d49a7d29e2f31d46ea07c0fe01b/tumblr_mxmbctuD8E1qehgdio1_500.png) [pics](http://24.media.tumblr.com/404500c74a51e313a7b56966087dc28a/tumblr_mxmg2imsos1rclamdo1_500.jpg).
> 
> Title and lyrics by The Killers.
> 
> Huge thanks to staraflur and imp for beta <3

_It ain’t hard to hold_  
 _when it shines like gold_  
______________________________

Kristen has no idea Dakota’s even going to the event in Dallas until she gets a text as she’s boarding her flight.

**flying in from nyc for your thing tonight, miss chanel queen**

Kristen supposes a press release was put out for agents and their talent or something, because it’s not like this news is public yet. And she hasn’t been bragging about it to anyone to begin with; she only really told Suzie and Alicia. It’s a really cool thing and Karl is fucking dope, but this isn’t shit she goes around talking about.

 **no biggie** she texts back, **but cool to see you** , as if her heart isn’t in her throat.

**I like fashion anyway ya jerk, I’d be going either way**

Kristen laughs at that, picturing Dakota’s face all scrunched up.

 **and here I thought it had something to do with me, my mistake** , Kristen texts. 

She laughs even more at the response.

**sucks to be disappointed like that**

Kristen’s suddenly a lot more excited (and definitely more nervous) for tonight.  
______________________

Of course there’s a drive-in setting for Karl’s movie. Of course there is. Complete with classic cars. Dakota is so excited, nearly bouncing, while Kristen just leans up against the passenger side door and pretends to be unaffected as she watches Dakota smile, even though all she’s thinking about is the last time she and Dakota were in a car together.  
______________________

_four months earlier_

A few days before Kristen was to leave to begin shooting _Sils Maria_ , Dakota texted that they should go out. They met up for dinner in Los Feliz and talked about everything besides work, which meant delving into relationship BS. Kristen never really discussed that shit with her other friends anymore because they sort of knew better. Dakota had never been one for much tact though, which was actually one of the things Kristen loves about her. She was also highly protective over all the shit Kristen got with the papz and over Kristen’s personal life drama to begin with, which was sort of hilarious if you thought about it. Kristen wasn’t used to having someone who was also in the business treat her like that, especially not someone younger. 

They managed to avoid the paparazzi that evening though. “Must be an off night, dude,” Kristen said as they strolled back to her car after dinner. 

Dakota laughed. “Maybe they’re getting tired of your vitriol.”

Kristen flipped her off, which made Dakota laugh more. “I wish.”

Dakota bounced a little in her seat when they entered the car, and Kristen thought it was adorable. She thought everything about Dakota was adorable though, so no shocker there.

“Let’s go to a drive-in,” Dakota said out of nowhere. 

Kristen gave her a look. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously! It’d be fun. There’s that old one that’s still open, in Industry.”

“That’s 20 miles from here, dude!” she exclaimed and glanced over at Dakota, who looked like a sad puppy.

This is ridiculous,” Kristen muttered, but she put the car in drive and Dakota beamed when Kristen turned left toward the highway instead of right.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, and Kristen caught sight of a victory fistbump in her peripheral vision. It was, once again, fucking adorable.

Which really doesn’t explain how they ended the evening locked together in the front seats of Kristen’s truck, Kristen’s hand up Dakota’s skirt and palming her thigh while they licked into one another’s mouths, the movie forgotten in front of them.

They made out for what felt like forever. Kristen couldn’t fully pinpoint how it even started. It was probably when they were throwing popcorn at one another and after a piece had fallen down Dakota’s shirt, Dakota laughed up at her and said, “Well, now you gotta go get it,” and Kristen had the bright idea to do so with her mouth. 

But in all honesty, this probably started years ago.

The popcorn move was just supposed to be a joke, something they laughed off even though it hadn’t been all that funny to Kristen as soon as her mouth was on Dakota’s skin. She certainly hadn’t anticipated the way Dakota gasped at the feel of her lips, or the way her hands came up to frame the back of Kristen’s head to hold her steady. After that it was easy for Kristen to just let her mouth slide against Dakota’s breasts and lick a line up to her neck.

They didn’t get much further than feeling one another up and kissing until their lips were red and swollen, because the movie had ended and it was like a switch had turned off, the two of them dragged back to a reality in which there could be twenty cameras trained on their faces at any given moment.

Kristen had been surprised by how familiar Dakota's lips felt beneath her own, except there wasn’t any awkward hesitancy this time like there'd been on set, and Kristen wasn't feeling ridiculously overprotective. It's funny how that has become Dakota's role, when Kristen used to be the one who wanted to belt anyone who even looked twice at Dakota. They fixed their clothes and snuck glances at one another while Kristen started the car and tried to calm her breathing. 

The drive back to Dakota’s had been long and mostly silent. Kristen couldn't get the sound of Dakota's moans when Kristen had palmed her tits out of her mind.

“Uh, I should go,” Dakota said when Kristen rolled to a stop in front of her gate.

Kristen itched for a cigarette, tapped her tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel, dragged a hand through her hair. “Sure, man. This was fun.”

She winced at her own words and tried not to stare at Dakota's flushed cheeks.

Dakota shot her a small smile. “So you leave this week, right?”

“Yep. Thursday.”

Kristen watched as Dakota bit her lip.

“Cool. Maybe I'll see you when you get back.”

“Sure,” Kristen said easily, even as the nerves built up in her stomach. 

They didn’t see one another.  
__________________________

Kristen expected it to be weird, to be honest. She didn’t think Dakota would act like nothing happened, not when all Kristen can think of, with all these cars around her and a movie screen set up, is that fucking night on replay. She can’t really take her eyes off Dakota is the thing, and she really needs to reel this shit in. 

People photograph them in one of the cars together. Kristen shoots them her patented camera look while Dakota smiles like an adorable pixie beside her. Dakota smirks when Kristen pulls out her hoodie right before the film starts. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Dakota says and her tone is almost -- flirty. Kristen swallows and looks to her left where they’re clearly being filmed. 

“Correction,” she says, turning towards Dakota. “I’m comfortable, sucker.” 

Dakota flashes her a 100-watt smile. Kristen leans back in the car and tries not to focus on the way their thighs are pressed up against one another in the car throughout the length of the film. 

Dakota sticks close to her side for most of the night, until they lose one another when Kristen is whisked away for press interviews. Then she gets roped into an impromptu game of pool, in which she kicks everyone's ass. Kristen’s strolling back from her victory with a bottle of coke in her hand when she spots Dakota leaning up against one of the cars. She looks unguarded and just... fucking stunning. Kristen's heart seizes up and then begins beating triple time. She chews on the straw that’s sticking out of the bottle, pausing mid-step as Dakota looks up.

When their eyes lock, it's nearly hard to breathe, and Kristen's struck with a fierce jolt of want. Dakota's already big eyes look even larger as she stares at Kristen like she's trying to unlock all her secrets. 

Dakota smiles at her -- a small, almost shy smile that makes Kristen want to duck her head from it, makes her almost want to run in the other direction. She does neither, though. Instead she meets it head on, watches the way Dakota's eyes widen a little and the way her smile grows, just barely. 

Kristen walks up slowly to her. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Dakota replies. She sounds as shaky as Kristen feels. 

“Do you--”

“Do you--” 

They say the words at the same and Kristen does duck her head then, laughing self-deprecatingly and scratching at her neck. 

“Uh, you first,” Kristen says. 

Dakota giggles and takes a sip of whatever drink she has in her hand. It looks like it could be a Shirley Temple, for Christ's sake. 

“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my hotel after? We could watch _The Bling Ring_. Have you seen it yet?”

“No,” Kristen replies evenly, her breath catching a little in her throat.

“Oh, uh, Elle loved it. Like, she couldn't believe how dumb everyone was, you know? She made sure to ask my parents if we always, always, _always_ lock our gate.” 

Dakota's rambling now and Kristen would find it as adorable as she always does, except now isn't the time.

“I dont want to watch the movie, dude,” Kristen says abruptly, cutting her off in mid-ramble. 

“Oh, uh. Okay,” Dakota says, and Kristen could kick herself over the flash of hurt in her eyes.

Kristen makes a show of rolling her eyes and leans in close to whisper in Dakota’s ear. “I'd rather make out with you.”

Kristen hears a sharp intake of breath as she pulls away and looks at Dakota's face, sees how the pink in her cheeks has risen even higher. 

Dakota sneaks a furtive glance at her. “Um, yeah. Yes to that.”

Then she giggles again and Kristen has to join in with a sharp laugh of her own, bumping Dakota's hip playfully.

Sadly, they can't just ditch right now, because there's still the main part of the event to go to. It's the fashion show, and yet another excuse for even more photo ops, so life sucks. After the show, Kristen gets to imagine all the ways in which she wants to take Dakota apart, all while posing with various people in the industry and pretending she cares about this more than sex. It also gives her time to evaluate all the ways in which this is a pretty fucking terrible idea, and that's never a good thing to start doing, because then she can't stop. 

Dakota squeezes her hand at one point while they're in between conversations with a rotating door of people. 

“Stop,” she says, voice low. 

“Stop what?” Kristen asks innocently, even as her stomach lurches. 

“I know that look, it's your freaked out face.”

“I have a freaked out face?”

Dakota laughs. “Yes, Kristen, you really do.”

Before Kristen can respond Karl comes up to her and they get talking for long moments. She loses Dakota to the hors d’oeuvres table, but never really lets her out of her sight. 

They finally get out of there around midnight, and Kristen's never been happier to leave a function. They take a car service back to Dakota's hotel, which isn't that far from where Kristen is staying. 

“Swanky,” Kristen says as they enter. She throws her hoodie on the sofa and strips off her jacket. 

“Probably not as glitzy as yours, but we all can't be the queen of Chanel.”

Kristen rolls her eyes. “Whatever, man.”

Her gaze is drawn towards the direction of the bedroom.

Dakota appears at her shoulder and she can feel a puff of air near her ear. “Want the tour?”  
Dakota's voice is low, amused. 

Kristen shrugs, grunting. 

“Come on,” Dakota laughs, taking Kristen’s hand in her own. She'd be a little freaked out over how relaxed Dakota seems if she weren't too busy being, well, freaked out. 

Kristen squeezes Dakota's hand as they enter the bedroom. There's a fucking jacuzzi tub near the bed. And okay, her room has one too but still. It's just a lot to process right now.

“Why are you so fucking chill?” Kristen snaps, turning her gaze on Dakota. 

Dakota drops her hand, biting her lip. “Uh. Because you didn't reject me?”

Kristen feels a jolt of surprise shoot through her, and runs her fingers through her hair. “Why the fuck would I reject you?”

Now Dakota's chewing on her bottom lip and looking anything but sure. Kristen could punch herself in the face for stripping away the confidence she was exuding. 

“You didn't call. I figured -- I dunno, I figured I fucked everything up. I was gonna try to talk to you about it tonight.”

“You…” Kristen gapes at her. “Jesus, Dakota, I thought you regretted it! I mean, you ended that night pretty quickly.”

Dakota's eyes widen a little. “Are you... oh come on, Kristen, just because I didn't fuck you the first time you made a move?”

Kristen feels her face go hot and she scratches nervously down her arm. “I uh, I didn't even know I was gonna be making a move that night.”

Dakota's expression grows fond. “Yeah, I'm not… entirely shocked to hear that, actually.”

Kristen grins sheepishly, ducking her head and taking Dakota's hand again.

“I just, you know, uh. I'm a little fucked up, man.” Kristen glances up at Dakota tentatively, body tense like a coiled wire.

Dakota squeezes her hand hard. “So am I,” she says, staring at Kristen dead on. “So is everyone. Who gives a shit, right?” 

Kristen shakes her head incredulously. “Dude, seriously, when did you become the adult here?”

Dakota shrugs. “It’s not like you ever treated me like some kid back then, anyway.”

Kristen nods slowly. “I, uh. I sorta. Like, I've sorta always thought you and I would…” Kristen drags her tongue over her teeth, her mouth suddenly dry. “You know, that we’d…” 

“That we'd fit?”

Kristen nods again, tugging a hand through her hair nervously. “Jesus Christ, this is weird, dude. I never talk about like, feelings, and shit.” 

Dakota takes a step forward, kicking off her shoes to the side of them. “So stop talking, Kristen,” she whispers before taking Kristen's face in her hands and pressing their lips together. 

Dakota's lips are soft and full and open immediately to drag their tongues together before tangling them in a deep, wet kiss. Kristen groans and brings her hands to Dakota's hair, undoing her bun and running her fingers through the soft strands. 

Dakota's own hands fall to Kristen's shoulders and down her back. They press their bodies together and Kristen can feel Dakota’s her breasts, perfect and firm, against her own. They slowly undressing one another, mouths finding every new inch of exposed skin in a slow, dreamy glide.

They both smell like Chanel, of course, and Kristen would find this all funny if she weren't so damn turned on. Her hands slide down Dakota's bare back, having rid her of her dress moments before. Dakota gasps as Kristen squeezes her ass. Kristen has to bury her face against Dakota's neck when Dakota's fingertips flick at her nipples, before her hands grip her breasts over Kristen's bra. 

“Want you,” Kristen gasps into Dakota’s throat, licking her skin, the smell of perfume strong around her. 

“Yeah. Yes. Bed?” Dakota asks, pulling back, her eyes shining and her lips dark.

“No,” Kristen replies without pause. “No, I want you in that tub.” 

Dakota's eyes darken and she licks her lips. “Okay.” 

Kristen steps back. “You got any wine in this joint?”

“I think there’s some champagne in the kitchen,” Dakota says.

Kristen laughs. “Yeah, that makes sense. Back in a jiff.” 

She goes to get it and nearly drops the bottle and glasses as she returns, step faltering as she takes in the sight of Dakota, naked and gorgeous, standing in front of the tub that’s now being filled with water. Her skin is paler than Kristen’s, a stark contrast to the dark pink of her nipples and the trimmed hair of her cunt. 

Kristen swallows hard, jerking her gaze up, and places the items on the bed before ridding herself of her bra and underwear, watching Dakota’s parted mouth. 

Kristen grabs the bottle again and steps in front of Dakota. They kiss hard and wet, tongues sliding together, mouths chasing one another at a desperate pace.

Kristen groans as Dakota’s hands rake through her hair from her scalp to the nape of her neck, so fucking slow and firm. Kristen’s head tips back when Dakota’s lips find her throat, her eyes drifting shut. 

Kristen squeezes Dakota’s shoulder, palming down to her ass with her free hand. They separate long enough to get in the tub, the water warm around them. Kristen realizes she forgot the glasses on the bed, but there’s no way she’s getting out now. 

She says as much to Dakota, who calls her lazy until Kristen pours some champagne into her mouth from the bottle. 

“Oh, um,” Dakota says, her mouth shining with alcohol, her tongue chasing the taste from her lips. “That works too.” 

Kristen laughs, want flaring low in her belly. “Now aren’t you glad I’m lazy?”

Dakota nods slowly, stealing the bottle from her and splaying her fingers wide across Kristen’s jaw, raising the bottle to Kristen’s mouth. 

Kristen smirks as the liquid hits her lips, spilling over her chin and jaw. She laps at it with her tongue and watches Dakota’s eyes darken. Kristen drifts closer in the water, bracketing Dakota’s thighs with her own as her hand drops to Dakota’s belly, inching downward. Dakota gasps immediately at the touch of Kristen’s fingers sliding between the lips of her pussy. 

“Fuck.” She arches into the touch, hastily depositing the bottle on the side of the tub. 

Kristen grins at her and slowly pushes one finger inside before letting out a sigh as Dakota’s slick hands start touching her everywhere -- her tits, down her arms, over her thighs. Kristen slips another finger inside and curves them upward, causing Dakota to jerk in the loose hold she has on her. When Dakota’s hands mirror the path her own have taken they’re soon off and running -- lips and teeth a clumsy clash, fingers nimble and frantic. The water splashes around them as they lick into one another’s mouths, their breasts pressed tight together. 

“Oh shit,” Kristen moans into Dakota’s mouth as the pad of Dakota’s thumb brushes her clit again and again. 

Kristen mimics the movement, trying to figure out exactly what Dakota likes, even as her fingers slip a little deeper. 

“Yeah, that’s--” 

“Yeah? Good?” 

“Mmm,” Dakota sighs against her jaw, her lips soft and cool against Kristen’s face. Kristen grips her hair and drags their mouths back together, kissing Dakota even harder, body frayed with need, want thrumming through her veins. 

“Gonna make you come,” Kristen pants out, nipping at Dakota’s lips, pulling the lower one between her teeth. “You want that?” 

Dakota giggles, but it quickly devolves into a moan. “Of course I want that,” she whispers, voice rough and deep -- serious. Kristen withdraws her fingers and focuses on Dakota’s clit, fingers working in quick circular movements, determined now. 

Dakota groans, her head falling back. “You too,” she manages, words barely audible. 

Kristen arches into her and Dakota’s fingers start working her over faster. Her lips slide over Dakota’s cheek, skimming down her neck and back up to tug on her earlobe before they kiss again, groaning into one another’s mouths. Kristen feels it when Dakota comes, her body jerking shakily. She slips her fingers inside, feels how wet Dakota is, the touch teasing and light, shaky as Kristen tries to breathe through her own rising orgasm. 

Dakota bites down on Kristen’s bottom lip and squeezes her left tit, causing Kristen to cry out sharply. She comes on Dakota’s fingers, fast and violent, moans loud and unabashed. 

Dakota’s fingers gentle their pace and her lips match them, kissing Kristen softly, their uneven breaths fanning across one another’s faces. 

“Wow, man,” Kristen says, shivering a little, not entirely from the coolness that’s now set into the water. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Dakota says, face tucked against Kristen’s neck. She sounds sated, content. More than that though she sounds _happy_ , almost giddy, and Kristen would do anything to keep that tone in her voice. It seizes her with an intensity she didn’t expect. It really wasn’t her intention to start having significant feelings for someone again right now. She hasn’t even been doing the casual thing that much, focusing on work more than anything, or spending time with her new dog. 

Kristen jolts a little when Dakota’s lips begin trailing down over her neck, suddenly reminded of her surroundings. She runs her palms across Dakota’s back and over her shoulder blades, feeling the goosebumps pebbling her skin while Dakota just snuffles closer. 

“Let’s get out,” Kristen says softly, her heart still hammering in her chest. They forgo a rinse in the shower and just towel off and fall into bed together, taking the champagne with them, finally using the glasses. It’s a little chilly in the room so they get under the blankets. Kristen eyes the alarm clock and wonders why she’s still here. 

“Someone could see me leaving your room,” Kristen points out as Dakota’s actually cueing up _The Bling Ring_. 

“So?” Dakota yawns, throwing an arm around Kristen’s waist like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“So…” Kristen trails off, trying to think why she even fucking cares. She looks down at Dakota, who’s already staring up at her, chin propped near Kristen’s shoulder. Dakota, who still seems so calm, almost peaceful. And suddenly Kristen realizes: why shouldn’t she be? This is them. And if it means a handful of one-nighters or something more, well, she’d sign up for either. She’d sign up for anything really if Dakota’s name is beside hers. 

Dakota’s starting to get that look of uncertainty on her face, her bright blue eyes dimming tragically and her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. Kristen brushes her hair off her forehead. “So,” she continues, “I guess that means I should stay as long as I can.”

She lets it be half a question, doubt beginning to settle in herself, until she sees Dakota’s wide answering smile. 

“Knew you’d catch on quick,” Dakota replies, winking. 

Kristen tickles her until she’s gasping for breath and then decides to make her breathless in an entirely different way. 

The movie plays forgotten on the TV and Kristen can’t exactly care when she has Dakota spread out on the bed, Kristen going down on her until the sounds of the film are drowned out completely by Dakota’s moans. 

“I’m glad you came to Dallas,” Kristen says into Dakota’s hair after they’re boneless and sweaty, the covers kicked to their feet. 

“I’m glad you stopped being dumb,” Dakota counters, laughing when Kristen pinches her side. 

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to that. Dating me is a crazy adventure, dude.” 

She doesn’t realize what she just said until the room is oddly silent and Dakota is stock still beside her. 

Kristen drags her palm over her face. “Ah, jeez.” 

When she peeks through her fingers Dakota is staring at her with a small, pleased smile on her face. She relaxes slightly and drops her hand. 

“Yeah? Dating?” 

Kristen shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “I mean, you know. For all intents and purposes, and all that jazz. If like, that’s what you want. Like I said, dude, I’m a disaster.” 

Dakota shakes her head, that fond look settling on her face again. “So let’s be disasters together.” 

Dakota’s fingers find her own and Kristen glances down at them, her chest feeling full. 

It’s a pretty damn good offer. 

[end]


End file.
